Comme un coucher de soleil tropical
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Hermione, prise entre ses deux meilleurs amis, s'enfuit de la Grande Salle. Près du lac, elle fera une rencontre qui changera son destin... HermioneRon ooOO EN COURS DE RÉÉCRITURE OOoo


**Auteur : **Luna Denree(eh oui, c'est un retour !)

**Titre : **Comme un coucher de soleil tropical **  
**

**Rating : **R / NC-17

**Catégorie** : Romance

**Pairing** : Hermione / Ron... mais pas exactement celui que vous pourriez imaginer ;)

**Commentaires** : Ma première tentative de NC-17... assez soft, mais tout de même. Résultat d'un défi lancé par ma meilleure amie : faire une fic érotique avec le pairing le moins inspirant qui soit (à mon humble avis), j'ai nommé Hermione et Ron.

**Disclaimer** : Faut-il vraiment que j'insiste, ô blessure pour mon orgueil, sur le fait que ni les personnages, ni les lieux, etc, ne sont pas sortis de ma tête...? ;;;;;;

**- **

**Comme un coucher de soleil tropical**

_Des mains lentes explorant ses épaules, descendant dans son dos, se croisant sur son ventre ; une présence chaude et rassurante derrière elle, réchauffant sa nuque de son souffle calme ; des lèvres soyeuses effleurant sa peau électrisée... _

Hermione se réveilla en douceur. Le rayon insidieux d'un soleil de Mai fouillant son oeil gauche, elle le referma et changea de position à contrecoeur. Elle était si bien... et ce rêve... Elle sourit à l'évocation de la sensualité du songe, ses yeux toujours clos et sa peau savourant la température ambiante. Qui donc aurait envie de se lever si tôt un Samedi matin ? Il était bien plus tentant de se lover sous les couvertures...

Mais, étant seule dans son dortoir, elle s'aperçu bientôt qu'il était très tard et que les garçons allaient sûrement finir par s'inquiéter, connaissant ses tendances matinales. Elle se leva donc, s'habilla avec regrets et descendit à la Salle Commune. Harry et Ron l'accueillirent avec des sourires enthousiastes, qu'elle leur rendit sans hésiter. Visiblement, ils venaient de terminer un match d'échecs que le rouquin avait probablement remporté. Les pièces étaient encore éparpillées sur la table.

Incurvant ses lèvres en un rictus moqueur lorsqu'elle perçu un grondement provenant du ventre du jeune Weasley, elle les entraîna dans la Grande Salle où était servi le déjeuner pour les retardataires. Emplissant copieusement leur assiette de lard, d'oeufs, de rôties et de saucisses, les deux garçons ne remarquèrent pas que leur amie ne se servait que distraitement.

Au lieu de manger, elle les observait. Harry Potter, le Survivant, ange aux yeux d'émeraude et aux cheveux de jais qui, malgré l'intense pression qui pesait sur ses épaules, s'efforçait de mener une vie normale. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par l'impression de pureté qu'il dégageait presque malgré lui, sensation renforcée par la fine cicatrice sur son front, silencieux témoin d'une brève victoire de l'innocence.

Ron Weasley, lui, jeune arbre vif et chaleureux, dont les perles de saphir tranchaient avec sa tignasse rousse, condamné injustement à jouer le second rôle, au point que sa nomination à la préfecture de Gryffondor avait pris tout le monde par surprise, durant sa cinquième année. Elle avait beau se chamailler constamment avec lui, il était plus proche d'elle qu'Harry. Elle les aimaient tous les deux comme les frères qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, mais elle ressentait une intimité particulière avec Ron, peutêtre parce qu'il était comme elle l'ami d'un être spécial avec qui le contact était difficile.

Piquant un fard, elle s'aperçu soudain que les deux garçons l'observaient. Elle s'excusa rapidement et replongea la tête dans son assiette. Elle avala précipitamment ce qui s'y trouvait, goûtant à peine les aliments, et se leva, ressentant soudain l'irrépressible besoin d'être seule. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis et s'enfuit hors du réfectoire.

Pourquoi donc avait-elle agi ainsi ? Elle se sentait étrange depuis le début de la matinée, incapable d'analyser ce qu'elle ressentait. Les joues rouges, embarrassée, elle se demanda combien de temps ils s'étaient fixés ainsià la table. Elle n'avait pas voulu leur donner de fausses idées, elle savait combien elle s'était ridiculisée. Avaient-ils perçu, l'histoire de quelques secondes, qu'elle avait pensé à eux autrement que comme ses amis ?

Ses pas l'ayant menée près du lac, elle erra sans but dans la verdure ambiante. Le soleil n'avait pas encore levé la brume qui flottait au-dessus de l'eau et éclipsait le château, au loin. De la Forêt interdite s'échappait des pépiements d'oiseaux auxquels elle tendit l'oreille. La nature la calmait toujours. Elle fit le tour du lac afin d'atteindre le point opposé à Poudlard, ce qu'elle faisait souvent pour échapper à la rumeur incessante des élèves. Là se trouvait un petit bosquet d'arbres peu fréquenté, qui avait sûrement été le point de nombreux rendez-vous amoureux autrefois, puisqu'à sa grande surprise elle avait découvert que l'endroit était insonorisé d'étrange façon. Le sort lui permettait de voir et d'entendre normalement à travers les arbres, or de l'extérieur elle n'entendait rien qui pu en venir, ni ne voyait ce qui se passait à travers l'abri. Elle suspectait que la majorité des basses branches n'existaient pas vraiment.

Hermione se faufila sans peine dans l'accès étroit menant à son petit paradis caché. S'adossant contre le tronc de son arbre préféré, elle laissa son regard dériver entre les bas arbustes épineux. De sa cachette, on voyait le lac et ses environs, la forêt sauvage et, parfois, on y devinait même une quelconque créature magique. La jeune fille avait eu la chance, un soir, d'entrevoir une farouche licorne se désaltérer dans les eaux claires et fraîches du lac.

Elle était si calme qu'elle s'endormit tranquillement, bercée par le souffle du vent dans les jeunes feuilles de printemps. Elle se sentait si bien... l'air était chaud... doux... comme une caresse...

... une caresse sur sa joue...

Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit une forme sombre au-dessus d'elle. Étrangement, elle n'était pas effrayée. Cette présence ne lui était pas menaçante et elle n'esquissa aucun geste de recul lorsque l'inconnu, de ses doigts tendres, lui caressa la joue à nouveau. Au contraire, elle agrippa sa main et y déposa sa tête. Plus tard, elle se demanderait pourquoi elle avait fait une chose pareille, mais sur le moment cela lui semblait être la seule chose à faire.

Il faisait sombre dans le bosquet. L'homme était presque entièrement caché sous une cape foncée. Seules ses mains en émergeaient. Hermione était toutefois persuadée qu'il s'agissait bien d'un homme. Son énergie était purement masculine, bien que dégageant une curieuse tendresse et une légère impression de familiarité.

Les doigts de l'inconnu glissèrent vers sa gorge, caressant amoureusement chaque centimètre de peau parcourue. La jeune fille se laissa faire, elle-même étonnée de son apathie. Normalement, elle se serait débattue, enfuie, mais à l'instant elle se sentait en confiance et même prête à aller plus loin. À condition que…

Lentement, elle étendit le bras et repoussa la capuche qui recouvrait le visage de l'inconnu. Il la laissa faire, ne crispant qu'un peu ses doigts qui se trouvaient à présent sur son épaule.

Sa première impression fut qu'il s'agissait de Bill Weasley. Mais plusieurs différences lui sautèrent presque immédiatement aux yeux. D'abord, malgré leur longueur, ses cheveux étaient cuivrés, plus foncés que ceux de l'aîné de la famille Weasley. Ils avaient cette teinte de coucher de soleil tropical qu'elle aimait tant chez Ginny. Ensuite, son teint était bien plus pâle et ses yeux bleus n'avaient rien de la franche camaraderie de l'ancien préfet en chef. Au contraire, ils étaient sombres, emplis de souffrances, comme si l'homme avait traversé l'enfer en y perdant ce qui lui était le plus cher, un peu comme ceux de Remus Lupin. Elle lui donnait environ vingt-cinq ans, malgré les quelques mèches blanches qui striaient sa chevelure.

Et, contrairement à Bill, l'homme la regardait comme un noyé dans la mer verrait une bouée de sauvetage, avec adoration, avec un amour comme il ne lui avait jamais été donné de voir chez un être vivant. C'est à ce moment qu'elle acquit la certitude qu'il s'agissait bien de Ron. Plus âgé, marqué par une souffrance prématurée, mais c'était bien lui.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, voulu se lever, mais la main toujours posée sur son épaule se fit plus lourde. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle ne bougerait pas, il vint effleurer la lèvre inférieure de la pulpe de son pouce. La caresse était douce, mais plus douce encore fut celle de ses lèvres sur les siennes, remplaçant son pouce, de leur souffle s'accélérant alors que le baiser se faisait plus insistant.

C'est la jeune fille qui y mit fin. Empourprée, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Par ce baiser, elle était maintenant certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son camarade de classe. Et pourtant, c'était bien Ron, son énergie était révélatrice. Alors que c'était-il passé ? L'idée lui vint que l'homme qui se tenait devant elle n'appartenait pas à son temps.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses réflexions car il l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois, timidement, sa langue humecta les lèvres de l'étudiante, qu'elle entrouvrit afin de l'accueillir. Lentement, il explora sa bouche, comme s'il n'attendait que ça, comme si c'était la première fois. Sa main remonta se perdre dans ses cheveux et celle d'Hermione se posa sur sa poitrineà l'endroit du cœur. Elle le sentait battre sous le fin tissu noir de sa chemise de qualité. Intérieurement, elle sourit, heureuse qu'il ait fait fortune. Elle était maintenant persuadée qu'il venait du futur.

Et puis, brusquement, elle revint à elle. Que faisait-elle donc ? C'était Ron ! Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami ! Il avait beau être plus âgé, plus sombre, il avait beau ne pas être celui qu'elle connaissait, il n'en restait pas moins le jeune homme qui avait été si jaloux lorsqu'elle s'était mise à sortir avec Viktor Krum, des années auparavant, et qui avait été ensuite le premier à tenter de la consoler de leur rupture, un an plus tôt. S'éloignant de lui, elle le scruta, les sourcils froncés, attendant des explications. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassée avec tant de passion mais sans un mot ? Pourquoi était-il habillé ainsi, couleur de deuil et encapuchonné, lorsqu'il s'était présenté à elle ? Lui qui détestait le noir aussi sûrement que le violet et ne supportait son uniforme que parce qu'il y était obligé !

Il ne répondait pas à ses interrogations muettes. Ses yeux semblaient même la supplier de ne pas parler, de ne pas rompre le charme. Comment un regard pouvait-il être si expressif ? Il semblait avoir tant souffert…

Mentalement, elle se gifla. Elle était incapable de penser clairement, elle qui se vantait d'avoir un esprit vif en temps normaux. Dès qu'elle croisait les yeux de cet homme, de ce garçon qui semblait à la fois jeune et vieux, elle sentait la brume du lac se refléter dans sa tête.

Il l'attirait, réalisa-t-elle soudain. Comment ne l'avait-elle pas ressentit plus tôt ? Il représentait tout ce qu'elle recherchait chez un homme. Il était beau, mais pas selon les standards classiques. Il était doux et attentionné envers elle et surtout, il semblait sincèrement vouloir respecter son rythme, malgré le feu qui brûlait dans ses yeux. Il la connaissait visiblement très bien et l'expression amoureuse de son visage, sa façon de contenir une passion inextinguible lui donnait envie d'être désirée de lui.

Durant quelques instants, elle se demanda s'il était bien sage de se laisser aller, de partager le désir qu'elle lisait en lui. Puis, elle s'aperçu que ce n'était pas grave, qu'au fond, les conséquences importaient peu. Il était Ron, venu du futur ; elle était Hermione, parfaitement de son temps. Il était la nuit, profond et ténébreux ; elle était le jour, claire et lumineuse. Quelle importance cela aurait-il si elle se donnait à lui ? Il ne resterait pas. Elle pressentait ce départ, son passage éphémère sur cette terre. Elle le sentait intimement, par toutes les fibres de son être : cet homme, devant elle, devait partir. Leur amour était condamné à n'être qu'un moment de passion arraché aux méandres du temps. Elle l'embrassa.

Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, ne le voulait plus. Aimer Ron, l'avoir pour amant, elle n'y voyait là plus rien d'étrange, ne faisait plus la distinction entre les deux paires de perles bleues, la sombre et la lumineuse. Elle était embrasée, ne pouvait plus éteindre le feu en elle, réveillant celui du jeune homme qui souriaitémerveillé de cette lumière, de cette chaleur qui émanait d'elle comme d'un soleil ardent.

D'elles-mêmes, leurs mains se tinrent un langage de désir, de passions inavouées. Elles se frôlèrent, se caressèrent, s'esquivèrent en un étrange et captivant ballet. Leurs yeux se parlaient d'amour secret et d'amour découvert, prononçant tous les mots qu'ils ne se diraient jamais et qui resteraient toujours entre eux. Leurs lèvres, timides, s'effleuraient à peine, tels les battements légers de papillons nouveaux-nés. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, le savaient et l'assumaient, malgré l'épée de Damoclès pendue au-dessus de leur relation naissante. Mais tous deux avaient su, dès que le pas avait été franchis, que rien ne serait éternel, que ce moment éphémère glisserait dans le temps tel une douce brise d'été.

Ils furent rapidement nus tous les deuxétendus sur la cape de Ron. Hermione glissa ses mains sur son dos, jouant sur sa colonne vertébrale, s'improvisant harpiste. Les siennes vinrent se perdre sur sa nuque, plongeant dans ses cheveux aux volatiles effluves de vanille. Leurs cœurs, battant frénétiquement, les berçaient de cette douce musique. La jeune fille frissonna de plaisir lorsqu'il titilla la pointe de ses seins de rapides frôlements. Elle répondit en promenant ses paumes sur son abdomen, en les remontant lentement pour bien apprécier la fermeté de ses muscles.

Lorsqu'elle ne frissonna plus de plaisir mais bien de froid, il se coucha sur elle afin de la réchauffer de sa chaleur personnelle. Il en profita pour embrasser et mordiller la base de son cou, y décelant des points particulièrement sensibles. Lorsqu'il su qu'elle n'avait plus froid, il abaissa lentement sa tête vers son ventre, tout en caressant ses côtes sensibles.

La respiration d'Hermione se précipita lorsqu'il mordilla l'un de ses mamelons. Elle fit glisser sa main le long de son corps et, timide, se posa sur ses fesses. Sentant sa crispation, elle s'enhardit et promena ses doigts sur ses reins, osant se rendre plus bas encore.

Elle n'avait jamais pris l'initiative avec aucun de ses amants précédents, mais cette fois elle ne se sentit ni gênée ni embarrassée de faire rouler Ron sur le dos afin de l'admirer. Le soleil qui filtrait partiellement à travers les branches lui conférait un air d'ange déchut. Il souriait légèrement, rictus d'un être désabusé qui a vécu en enfer et contemple le paradis, tandis que les ombres semblaient le caresser, affirmant leur emprise sur lui. Ses longs cheveux défaits semblaient doux comme le pelage d'un chaton nouveau-né et elle y enfouit sa main, l'autre posée au sol afin de garder son équilibre. Tendrement, elle enroula une mèche à la fois rousse et blanche autour de ses doigts, avant de sentir les siens sur son ventre. Souriante, elle consentit à abandonner sa chevelure pour des endroits plus sensuels.

Alors qu'elle promenait furtivement les extrémités de ses doigts sur son torse presque imberbe, elle laissa libre cours à ses pensées. Aurait-elle cru un jour aimer Ron ? Percevant la fraîcheur de son estomac musclé sous sa main tendre, elle dû bien s'avouer que non. Aurait-elle cru un jour être aimée de Ron ? Son doux sourire parlait pour lui. Bien évidemment. Il la dévorait du regard depuis le soir du bal, en quatrième année.

Ressentant un soudain désir d'être cajolée, elle se coucha près de lui et enfouit son visage dans son épaule couturée de cicatrices. Il comprit immédiatement et la serra dans ses bras comme si elle était un joyau précieux. Elle s'émerveilla de la facilité avec laquelle ils communiquaient, compte tenu du fait qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus auparavant.

Bientôt, cette chaste étreinte ne fut plus suffisante. L'attirant sur elle, Hermione l'embrassa passionnément. Le jeune homme, en un accord tactile, laissa glisser ses bras autour de sa taille. Il la contempla quelques instants avec un regard d'amant émerveillé, avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Se dévorant des yeux, ils se caressèrent lentement, sensuellement, provoquant des frissons l'un chez l'autre en descendant vers le siège de leur plaisir commun. Leur désir mutuellement exacerbé n'attendait que d'être assouvi et lorsque, poussée à bout par ses sens émoustillés, Hermione leva vers lui des yeux suppliants, Ron ne fut que trop heureux de l'exaucer.

Il promena ses mains sur les courbes de son corps, découvrant ses creux et la chaleur qu'elle exsudait. Elle l'imita et fut récompensée de sa hardiesse par un gémissement rauque. Il s'attendait à devoir la préparer, mais sa moiteur était éloquente et sa brusque inspiration suite à son attouchement l'était aussi. Pourtant, par malice, ses doigts découvrirent tout de même les replis de son intimité. Elle saisit donc sa verge à son tour, souhaitant qu'il subisse ce qu'il lui faisait. Et lorsqu'ils furent à la limite du supportable, il la pénétra et tous deux atteignirent un autre niveau de conscience.

Alors que leurs corps se mêlaient, leurs esprits étroitement soudés découvraient de nouvelles façons de se témoigner leur passion. Des images naissaient dans l'esprit de la jeune fille et mouraient dans celui du jeune homme, alors que leurs mains prises de frénésie dessinaient ces images sur les membres de leur partenaire. Pris dans un maelström de plus en plus puissant, ils voguaient vers un paroxysme qui ne se fit guère attendre.

Lorsque l'explosion d'une violence inouïe les saisit, ils s'envolèrent dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de lumières et leurs esprits se nouèrent plus étroitement encore que leurs corps. Alors que l'extase perdait de son ampleur et qu'Hermione se sentait agréablement vidée, elle lui exprima une vérité qu'elle avait dénichée au plus profond d'elle-même lors de leur communion.

- **Je t'aime, Ron.**

Une douleur pulsa dans ses prunelles lorsqu'il lui répondit d'un chuchotement rauque.

- **Alors dis-le lui.**

Et la jeune fille, dans les bras de son amant, s'endormit à nouveau, inconsciente des larmes qui perlaient sur ses cils.

-

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, sa nuque était ankylosée et ses muscles raidis. Son esprit brumeux lui signala qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Ce ne fut qu'au moment d'ouvrir les yeux qu'elle vit la faille : elle avait dormi à la verticale et portait toujours ses vêtements.

La déception lui arracha un sanglot. Tout cela n'avait-il été qu'un rêve ? Une invention de son esprit ? Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le croire, et pourtant… Rien, dans sa cachette, ne laissait trace du passage de qui que ce soit.

Elle se leva, essuya ses yeux et se raisonna, même si cela lui occasionnait de la souffrance. Lorsqu'elle avait été dans les bras de Ron, elle avait su que ce moment serait éphémère. Elle avait eu conscience que non seulement c'était la seule chance qui leur serait accordée, mais également que le passage du jeune homme dans son monde aurait été bref, trop bref pour parler de se revoit.

Lorsqu'elle émergea de sous les arbres, le soleil était déjà. Au raz du lac, irradiant de ses teintes rouge sang leurs eaux vives et le château clairement visible à présent. Elle marcha tranquillement vers ce qui était son présent, vers ses amis abandonnés qu'elle avait sûrement dû inquiéter par son attitude. La brise qui soufflait calmement lui rendait lentement sa sérénité.

En vérité, quelle importance si ça n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Ce songe lui avait permit de mettre ses sentiments en évidence : elle aimait Ron et même si leur histoire ne devait pas être éternelle, elle voulait faire un bout de chemin à ses côtés et était maintenant résolue à y parvenir. Alors, elle se mit en route, un sourire sur les lèvres et des étincelles dans les yeux, vers ses amis, vers son histoire.

Vers son futur.

_- _

_Dans la Forêt Interdite, une ombre prostrée regardait la jeune fille s'éloigner. Elle se releva, révélant son humanité, et tira un étrange sablier des replis de sa cape. _

_L'homme aux cheveux roux jeta un dernier regard à l'étudiante qui s'éloignait, puis il se détourna et s'enfonça d'un pas vif dans les profondeurs insondables des bois. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il parvint en bordure d'une falaise. Alors, il saisit son bras gauche d'un geste convulsif, comme si la marque ténébreuse qui y était gravée le faisait souffrir atrocement. _

_Il se souvenait, des années auparavant, lorsqu'il avait fait avec Harry ce pari stupide. Qui, d'entre eux deux, gagnerait le cœur de leur amie ? C'était lui qui avait perdu, Hermione ayant accepté la demande de son meilleur ami. Et Ron, sachant que les sentiments de celui-ci n'étaient pas sincères, le maudit intérieurement. Ils s'éloignèrent inexorablement l'un de l'autre et lorsque le Survivant rejeta Hermione, la faisant souffrir, il rejoignit les troupes du mage Noir, signant sa perte. _

_En tant que proche du héro, Ron fut considéré comme une recrue de choix. En tant que Mangemort, il réussit à imposer une seule demande : que son amie oit épargnée. Mais Voldemort, cruel, rompit ce serment une fois que le rouquin l'eut aidé à tuer Harry. _

_Il savait à présent que tout avait été vain. Son seul souhait, lorsque celle qu'il avait aimée était morte, avait été de rectifier son erreur. Il avait donc volé un Retourneur de Temps afin de revenir à l'époque critique. Il refusait de servir un Maître qui lui avait volé ce qu'il chérissait et, le visage tourné vers le ciel, il hurlait autant sa souffrance que sa haine. _

_Lorsque les lancinantes brûlures qui accompagnaient son tatouage lui laissèrent un répit, il saisit à nouveau le Retourneur de Temps et le tint dans sa main valide. Il savait que, bientôt, la douleur de son bras remonterait dans tout son corps et lui serait fatale. La marque des Ténèbres ne pardonnait pas. _

_Prenant une soudaine inspiration, il projeta le sablier et le vit se fracasser contre la paroi opposée. Il sourit. Le lien temporel qui avait été fracassé en même temps que le Retourneur de Temps lui était mortel, il le savait et l'avait voulu ainsi. Il ne pourrait avoir la tentation, dans un dernier spasme, de revenir. Il mourrait ici. _

_Il prit un temps pour observer le soleil couchant. Ses teintes avaient la douceur de la mélancolie et éveillaient de profonds échos en lui. Il avait eu si peur qu'elle le rejette qu'il avait été incapable de dire un mot pour la réveiller. Puis, ce silence était devenu délibéré, car il savait qu'il lui aurait tout dit si elle lui avait posé ses questions. Il souffrait de cette séparation si rapide, mais il n'y avait aucune alternative. Et mourir après avoir eu la confirmation de ce qu'il avait toujours espéré le remplissait de joie. _

_Ses pensées voguèrent alors vers son ancien meilleur ami Harry, auquel il souhaita la victoire. À son double, il souhaita le bonheur et lorsqu'il se souvint du doux sourire d'Hermione, il su qu'il l'obtiendrait. Une dernière pensée illumina son cœur : peutêtre avait-il sauvé le monde ? Peutêtre s'était-il, pour une fois, comporté en héro ? Puis, sans un regard en arrière, il sauta. _

-

Harry vainquit Voldemort grâce à l'aide de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron et Hermione se marièrent et le Survivant fut heureux de trouver en Ginny quelqu'un qui ne l'admirait pas que pour son prestige. Dumbledore, qui avec sa grande sagesse su ce qui s'était passé ce jour-làéprouva une grande pitié pour ce voyageur du futur qui s'était sacrifié afin de réparer son erreur. Et il ne fut que trop heureux d'accepter la candidature d'Hermione lorsqu'il y eut un surplus d'élèves à Poudlard.

Bien des années passèrent. Hermione n'avait jamais oublié son rêve et avait l'habitude, chaque année, de retourner vers son ancien refuge. Elle se remémorait alors, avec une poignante nostalgie, ce qui l'avait poussé dans les bras de son mari.

Cette année-là, mue par un puissant pressentiment, elle ne s'arrêta pas au bosquet d'arbres, dans lequel elle ne pouvait d'ailleurs plus entrer depuis qu'elle était devenue professeur. La brise l'attirait dans la Forêt Interdite, comme si elle était de la limaille de fer attirée par un puissant aimant. Elle dépassa les premiers arbres, découvrant ce qui semblait être un sentier autrefois fréquentéà présent abandonné. Curieuse, elle le suivit. Il menait à une falaise escarpée.

La vue était terrible, car de son perchoir elle pouvait percevoir combien la forêt était sauvage et sans fin, mais également magnifique. Le fond de la vallée était d'un vert tendre, comme irrigué d'une source souterraine. Puis, elle vit le soleil refléter sur un objet brillant au sol, entre les hautes herbes. Fronçant les sourcils, elle saisit sa baguette magique, marmonna quelques formules et lévita jusqu'à l'étrange chose miroitante.

Le sol, fait de terreétait doux sous ses pas et lui donnait envie de s'étendre. Les pousses nouvelles ayant caché l'éclat de lumière, elle du chercher et écarter quelques plantes avant de retrouver l'objet.

À ses pieds, un étrange sablier gisait fracassé, couvert de mousse, son sable égrené à l'extérieur et depuis longtemps envolé. D'une main tremblante, elle le souleva par sa longue chaîne dorée, dans laquelle était encore entortillée quelques cheveux. Elle les éleva dans la lumière ; ils étaient cuivrés, comme un coucher de soleil tropical.

Échappant le Retourneur de Temps, Hermione étouffa un cri.

_- _

_Reviews, please ! J'accepte même les flames... s'ils sont constructifs svp.  
_


End file.
